Forever
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: "If you could choose, would you live forever?" -oneshot-


**Title: **Forever

**Character(s):** Droite, Kaito (who else? XD)

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** AU, vampire type stufffff, some sexual content but not much

**A/Ns:** This little thingy came to me while reading my vampire book collection. (No Twilight, thank god.) Anywho... go on an' read it. XP

* * *

"If you could choose, would you live forever?"

She asked him the question just a couple of seconds ago, yet his mind was already racing. He knew exactly what she was, he knew how many lifetimes she had lived, knew how many loved ones she had lost. He also knew of the many lives she had taken away from others, taking their bodies and turning them into her puppets.

"I..." His words were stuck to his tongue. As she looked over at him, lips parted, he could just see the tips of her fangs.

She was a vampire; eternal, powerful, beautiful.

He was an average human; mortal, weak, useless in her world.

Droite pushed Kaito down onto the bed, hovering dangerously close to his neck. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, or turn him, but with her being a _vampire_, it was only natural to feel the fear that he now felt.

She nuzzled his shoulder. "I love you so much."

He blushed a little. Unable to say the same words, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cold cheek. Her soft growl in response made him smile a little.

"Would you?" she asked again, a little impatient. Their time was limited; the King knew of their forbidden relationship, and he would kill Kaito if Droite didn't turn him.

Soon, if he did not make a decision, he would have to leave and face his unfortunate fate.

Again, he thought. His hands remained on her shoulders, her _bare_ shoulders, as he stared into those hazel eyes. He could just barely notice the dark red coloring of the ring that bordered her irises.

She was hungry. For him. _Only him_.

Would he choose to live, to be immortal, and not get himself killed? Or would he allow himself to die, save him from the horrid life he lead trying to take care of his little brother while having an intimate relationship with a vampire?

He didn't know.

Droite straddled his waist, only wearing a corset, panties, and bra, and looked down at him with her starved eyes. He could tell she was holding back from feeding on him; her kind were so very sensitive when it came to being with a human (or even another of their kind), especially a potential mate, and it was extremely hard to reign in their hunger at times like this. Only once had she lost complete control and bit him, but not severely enough to do him any real damage. He had to admit that it felt amazing, feeling her suck out his blood as he came into her body.

If he turned, it would definitely make things between them easier. The urges would become more powerful, yes, but even if a vampire was drained of all blood they could still live; after all, they were no longer living creatures that couldn't reproduce or eat anything besides blood.

_But what about Haruto?_

"If you would like, I can erase all memories of you from his memory," she suggested, sorrow in her eyes. Haruto meant everything to Kaito, and if she took away the memories of the boy of his brother than it would definitely crush her lover's heart.

But they were lucky that the King hadn't found Haruto. If the King had found the young human boy it would've been a disastrous situation.

It would be easier if Kaito could just let go of his human life and become one of her kind. It wasn't the best option nor the smartest, but it seemed as if it was their only choice.

He knew this well. Even though he would die if he couldn't see Haruto anymore, he wanted to protect his little brother. And if it meant letting go of him, he would do it.

"...You know what our choices are," he said, looking away. "If I turn, the King will leave us alone, but it puts Haruto in danger if he still has his memories of me. If I die, Haruto will also be executed."

The King, being the most powerful of the vampires, would always find the relatives of the ones he has killed and would also execute any of the deceased's line. This included humans, vampires, werewolves, and fairies alike. The King led everything in the Dark World, and if anything was wrong in his world he'd fix it.

Droite felt bad for her human lover. Kaito was coming to a decision, she knew it, so she left his thoughts alone. She wouldn't intrude on his mind; she would wait for his answer.

It was a few more minutes, but Kaito finally came to a verdict. He swallowed, hard, audibly, before arching his neck up.

"Do it," he said softly, shutting his eyes. "I've made up my mind. Turn me, and we'll figure out what to do with my brother later."

Droite frowned. "Are you completely sure? If I do this, you won't be able to go back..."

He gritted his teeth. "Just do it. Before I change my mind."

She sighed. "Alright. It's going to hurt." Leaning down, she kissed his lips gently, memorizing the warmth of his velvet skin, before lowering her mouth to his neck and biting down hard.

He groaned, feeling her suck hard. In order for this to be completed, she had to drain him completely before she could give him his blood. After that... well, only God could guide him.

It wasn't long before his vision became spotty, and then faded to black completely.

* * *

Kaito stood on a rooftop of a nearby building, his newfound fangs just barely poking out from his upper lip. His grey eyes were hazed over with a dull red, narrowed upon a certain apartment. Through the window, he could see Droite sneaking in, using her shadow ability to look like any of the dark shadows cast upon the walls by the moon.

He hated this. He really did. But it had to be done.

He continued to watch her, using his own ability to see through the walls. She moved to Haruto's room, stealthily, and slipped inside without a sound. She was quick; she went over to the bed, placed her hand over Haruto's forehead, then shut her eyes, absorbing the boy's memories.

He saw her place a kiss to Haruto's forehead before teleporting outside and next to him. She looked at him solemnly, regret filling her gaze.

He sighed. "It had to be done."

"Do you wish for me to keep the memories stored within my mind?" she questioned. "Or shall I get rid of them?"

Kaito glared at the ground. "Just get rid of them. I can't have anything leading to my old life."

Droite nodded, shutting her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Alright."

Turning towards the north, they began to leave. Kaito looked over his shoulder one more time, at Haruto's room, before teleporting off into the night.

_Goodbye forever, my brother..._

* * *

**A/Ns:** Dear lordie, what did I write? O_O I think the vamps are getting to me.

Reviewzaaaaaa~!


End file.
